kindred_the_embraced_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Luna
later Background In 1830 Julian Luna was born in New Orleans. Though he married Evelyn Luna in 1856, she died in childbirth giving birth to their one and only child, John Luna, in Napa Valley. Devestated by his wife’s death, Archon Raines, Primogen of the Ventru clan, decided to embrace Julian and made him his Enforcer. Meanwhile, John Luna had his first child, a son named August Octavia in 1882. In 1895 Julian met Lillie Langtry and began an affair with her that was on and off again over the years. While they broke up, they remained close friends and were free to have romantic encounters. With this freedom, Julian met Alexandra Serris and fell in love. Though, his grief over his mortal family was too much and they eventually parted ways, Alexandra bitter towards Julian though with some fondness left for him. In 1985, Julian finally had enough of being Archon’s violent enforcer. After Julian laid behind his weapons, Archon decided that it was time for Julian to lead the Ventru as Primogen. Though, soon after when a war erupts and Julian is instrumental in putting a stop to it, Archon promotes him to Prince and stepped down, assuming the role of primogen of the Ventru. While Archon was killed, Julian remains Prince of San Francisco and Primogen of the Ventru still. Personality Julian is determined and loyal to his clan and friends. Being Ventru, business is in his blood. He is serious more than carefree because a big responsibility is on his shoulders, especially after the last war that nearly tore his city apart. While he can be compassionate, Julian has a vicious side that shows it’s self when the Camarilla, his clan, innocents, or children especially are in danger. Relationships Romantic Four main women have dominated Julian’s life, though he’s had flirtations on the side Evelyn Luna Evelyn was Julian’s first love and, in many ways, is still today. His mortal wife, their life together was cut short when Evelyn died in childbirth, giving him his son, John Luna. Lillie Langtry Lillie Langtry was the next romantic interest in Julian’s life. Kindred like him, they eventually lived together though broke romantic liaisons due to issues of jealousy and other petty things. Alexandra Serris The next love of his life had been, at the time, mortal Alexandra Serris. Falling in love with her, he eventually embraced her. Though, because of his continued love for Evelyn and his mortal family, they never married and the bitterness of that caused them to break up. While Alexandra fled from his life, she kept a locket he gave her close to her. Caitlin Byrne Reporter Caitlin Byrne was the next woman in Julian’s life. Snooping around Kindred business too much, Julian bought the newspaper as a tactic to control the press but inadvertently became romantically entangled with Caitlin, the newly promoted editor-in-chief of the newspaper. Falling in love with her, their relationship was tragically ended when Caitlin became a Brujah casualty of war when a war broke out between the Tremere-Brujah and the Toreador-Ventru-Gangrel clans. Children While Evelyn died in childbirth, her and Julian’s child, John, survived and was an only child. Family Through John, the Luna family flourished in the Napa Valley area. One of Julian’s decendants is Sasha Luna. Played By Julian is TAKEN. His player is Lilly. Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Available Category:Ventru Category:Lilly's Character